Inevitably and Irrevocably, Yours
by LaeteLuna01
Summary: This the third year at Konaha University for Naruto and the gang. Everyone is eager to begin the new school year and make memories together. Only somethings changed. Hinata, a girl Naruto used to consider as only a friend begins to look like more than that. He begins to see her as the woman she is. Naruhina. Guest pairings: Sasusaku, Shikatema, Inosai, Kakairu. Smut warning
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO UZUMAKI

Adjusting the large duffel bag on my shoulder into a more comfortable position, I reached into my pocket to pull out the now crumpled piece of paper I shoved in there earlier. On the page was the name of the building I'd be staying in as well the dorm number. The Leaf Hall was on the east side of campus close to the student rec building. That means I have to walk through the large courtyard that was teaming with clubs advertising and flocks of freshmen. Oh joy.

I really wanted to get to my dorm so I could take a nap and wait for three o'clock to come around in the comfort of my own room. Speaking of which I wonder who my roommate will be this year. Last year me and Gaara roomed together. Surprisingly he was a neat freak, and messy tendencies got on his nerves somewhat but other than that he was a cool roomie. Part of me hoped it would be Sasuke since he'd be transferring to KU this year. Though that might be worse because Sasuke is even more of a neat freak than Gaara. Everyone was excited to have him back, especially Sakura since they started dating over the break.

I used to have a crush on Sakura during high school but I grew out of it. Since then I haven't shown any real interest in anyone, though lately the idea of a relationship hasn't seemed so bad. Most of my childhood was spent alone because people were afraid of me. They took one look at my face and thought I was some kind of demon because of the weird markings on my cheeks though you can hardly see the hair thin lines now but others have always seemed notice them perfectly fine. It was like carrying around a sign that urged people to stay away. It didn't help that I would purposely cause trouble and get into fights -and lose them- just to get attention, not that it ever worked out the way I wanted it to. As I got older people became more open to me. I guess they started to pity the poor boy that lost his parents and lived in an orphanage. My whole life I'd never experienced the love of a woman in any way that mattered. Sex, with random girls doesn't count, because they didn't really mean anything to me. Nothing serious, just fun. Now for some reason, part of me longed to have that kind of bond. The larger part felt that since I was in college, I shouldn't be trying to settle down.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw on a head full of purple hair just before it melted back into the mass of students, instantly reminding me of one of my great friends, Hinata Hyuga. I was excited to see how much Hinata had grown over the break, she's always been shy, for some reason that made everyone in our group of friends oddly protective of her though we knew full well she could handle herself. Her father made sure of that, after the incident. It just made my impatience for time to move forward grow. At three o'clock we're all supposed to meet up at our favorite hangout spot off campus, Ichiraku. I got everyone hooked on the food there after recommending it on one of our nights out. It's been our official base ever since.

As the Leaf Hall came into view I gave a sigh of relief, the duffle bag was starting to cause my shoulder ache under its weight. The metal of the door was cool against my palm and the air conditioning caused a welcome breeze to brush against my slightly heated face upon entering. I immediately walked to a near by elevator and selected the third floor.

"488... 497..." I mumbled. my eyes alternating between the paper in my hand and the numbers on the doors as I passed them. "Ah, this is it, room 500." I fished in my pocket for my keys and unlocked the door after fumbling around a bit. Turning the knob and entered the room immediately the scent of furniture wafted up my nose as I surveyed the completely empty room.

On opposite walls were two twin sized mattresses, one on the left and one on the right. They were high off the ground because under them were wooden drawers for storage which had been built into the bed frame. At the foot of each was a desk and chair pressed against the wall of the corresponding bed. In the center of the far wall (across from the entryway) was a large three pane window with tiny closets on both sides behind the head of either bed. To my left was another door leading to the bathroom. And on the side of the room to my right was all of my luggage I had sent up to the room about an hour earlier as well as suitcases that weren't mine.

"So I do have a roommate." Cool, I just hope it was someone tolerable. With that thought in mind I closed the door and fully entered the dorm. Throwing my duffel bag on the floor between the beds I rolled my shoulders alleviating the tension caused by the large bag, rolled up my sleeves and got to work setting up my side of the room after I'd chosen the bed to the left. Hope my roomie doesn't mind. I thought absentmindedly, not that I really cared if they did. The early bird gets the worm. and all that. It took me awhile but when I was done, it was around one o'clock. With two whole hours left to waste before meeting the gang, I decided to take a nap in the mean time.


	2. Chapter 2

HINATA HYUGA

I absentmindedly tucked my dark purple hair behind my ear while nibbling nervously on my bottom lip. Ever since I glimpsed Naruto in the courtyard this morning it has been hard to concentrate. Every time I go to unpack my things an image of his handsome face clouds my mind making my thoughts murky.

It isn't fair! It's like he doesn't even know how desirable he is. I mean seriously how can someone make carrying a duffle bag and walking in a straight line look so freaking attractive? It didn't help at all that I'd see him again in like thirty minutes.

I've had feelings for him ever since elementary school. Not that he's ever noticed it despite us being good friends. Friends, I want to be so much more than that to Naruto but considering his past relationships I don't think he's looking for a commitment. I don't hold his actions against him as that would be childish. Besides it's not like he's mine.

But I'd be lying if I said that I didn't wish to be one of the girls Naruto takes home. To spend even one night in his arms would make me happy beyond belief. Heat flooded to my cheeks just thinking about it. But more than anything, I want him to be happy. Even if it is not with me, as long as his light is still shinning I'll be fine. Because for me Naruto is my sun and his light has gotten me through more things than I can count. That's why I've loved him for so long.

My roommate, Sakura Haruno, chose that moment to enter the room with our long time friend Ino Yamanaka. I was thankful for the distraction they provided. Thinking about Naruto always left me feeling a mixture of giddiness and bittersweet sorrow.

"Hey Hinata, look who I found moving onto this floor," Sakura smiled while pointing her thumb over her shoulder in Ino's general direction. Getting up from my completely made bed I smiled at the two of them.

"Really? We'll be on the same floor this year?" The past two years we ended up in dorm halls across campus from each other. I was genuinelyr that the three of us would be so close together.

"Yep! Third door down on the right." Ino replied beaming, her smile was blinding.

I felt a pang in my chest. Sakura and Ino were beautiful and feminine unlike me and very out going. Ino's floral crop top hugged her breast in just the right way, accentuating them. With a pair of tightly fit light blue high waisted skinnies, she was a bombshell as always. Her hair was longer than mine reaching just past her tail bone. As usual her sky blue eyes were alight with mischief.

Sakura wore more understated clothing but they were just as flamboyant as Ino's get up. She was wearing a pair of dark ripped hig ws with a long sleeve pink shirt that had a cut out design on the back. Her natural shoulder length pink hair was cute as always. Sakura had bright emerald green eyes that made all the boys fall her, even Sasuke.

They were radiant unlike me. With long purple black hair and eyes that were a milky lavender color. Kids would tease me because of them when I was younger, the first person to ever say that they liked them was Naruto.

My breast tend to warrant attention so I usually wore really baggy shirts to avoid that problem. My body was very curvaceous but I downplayed it the best I could by avoiding tight fitting clothing. Like today, I was wearing a giant sweat shirt that reached just above my knees and some skinny jeans that were a size too big. Sometimes I wished that I was more out going like Ino and Sakura, maybe then Naruto would see me as more than just a childhood friend.

"Hinata, are you listening?" Ino asked eyeing me suspiciously. I blushed lightly.

"Didn't think so, probably thinking about Naruto again," Sakura piped in with a sigh. My face reddened even more as I prepared to deny the assumption but before I could open my mouth to rebuttal, Sakura was already moving hers.

"Honestly, Hinata I don't know what you see in that knucklehead." she said placing her hands on her hips. "But if you like him that much we'll support you."

"Yep." chimed Ino popping the 'p'. "We're behind you 100 percent. It only makes sense for you and Naruto to get together. I mean I have Sai, Sakura is with Sasuke, Tenten and Neji are going strong and Shikamaru and Temari-"

"Ok! I think she gets it Ino," barked Sakura interrupting Ino's rambling. "What she is trying to say is, you deserve to be happy with someone Hinata. And to be frank with a body like yours any guy would be lucky to have you. Even an idiot like Naruto." I smiled at my two friends, still blushing before responding.

"Thanks, but I think we all know I'm not Naruto's type. And my body isn't all that incredible Sakura. At the very least I just want Naruto to be happy." Ino just stared at me like I'd grown two heads while Sakura heaved another sigh, this time one of exasperation instead of slight annoyance.

"We go through this everytime, literally ANY guy would fall for you Hinata." stated Sakura. But there is only one guy I want to fall in love with me. Her green orbs softened when she saw my slightly downtrodden look.

"Look, if you want him so bad you have to tell him," she walked closer placing her hands on my shoulders while Ino leaned against the door nodding her head in agreement.

"How do you think I finally got Sasuke to acknowledge my feelings. It's not gonna be easy, because this is Naruto we are talking about but we believe in you Hinata. In fact, if you wanted you could have him wrapped around your pinky with just a little bit more confidence." She gave me an encouraging smile since she knew of my problem with being assertive.

"O-okay Sakura." I said to appease her whIle also trying to hide how happy her words gave me, not to mention the hope they inspired.

"Mmhm." she hummed suspiciously with a quirked eyebrow and removed her hands from my shoulders.

"Guys," Ino said immediately catching our attention. "We should head to Ichiraku's now, it's already three o' two. Sakura nodded and began walking towards the door. Meanwhile, my heart was racing and my palms were getting sweaty. I would be seeing Naruto in just a few minutes, the thought alone was enough to make me dizzy. When they noticed I wasn't following the girls turned to look at me curiously.

"You are coming, right, Hinata?" Ino asked. I nodded vigorously. Of course I was going... I just needed a minute.

"I just, ah , need to finish unpacking." I offered lamely. Both just looked at me like that knew I was purposely stalling.

"Right, well, see ya there Hinata. " I smiled while nodding as they left waving goodbye. Once the door closed behind them I sighed and turn toward my section of the room. Time to procrastinate.


End file.
